


The Pegasus Crew

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 6 fanarts, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Leverage Fusion, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Heists and capers, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Weir's crack heist team - Leverage-type AU art in which they're cast against type, for the fun of it.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 45





	The Pegasus Crew

**Author's Note:**

> Created as part of the "6 fanarts" challenge on Instagram. I chose to make it an AU as well.  
> As below, Weir's the boss, Radek's the financial wizard, Ronon's a one-time gigolo turned con-man, Rodney's the tactics and equipment expert (ex-Special Forces), Sheppard's the hacker, and Teyla's the Parker-like cat burglar and acrobat. There's no fic for the art. Well, there's no fic yet, but who knows. :)

Click for full size


End file.
